1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus of a vehicle door for illuminating the feet area of the door when a vehicle door is open and also for making following cars aware that the vehicle door is open.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lighting apparatus that makes following cars aware that a vehicle door is open according to the prior art, an apparatus is known in which a light source (lamp, LED, etc.) is provided in biparting doors at a location in a rear door that faces the rear side of the vehicle when the rear door is open (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-2280). Further, as a lighting apparatus that is provided to illuminate the feet area of a passenger getting in or out of a vehicle when the door is open to ensure safety when the passenger is getting in or out, i.e. a courtesy lamp, an apparatus is known that comprises a valve, a lens covering the valve, and a terminal that is attached to the inner surface side of the lens and holds the valve, wherein a terminal fixing part is formed at an edge on the inner surface side of the lens, and a leg of the terminal is fixed to the terminal fixing part (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-291722). A device is also A known in which a lens is provided at a step part of a vehicle, and an LED light source is provided that covers this lens (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-2280).
However, the apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-291722 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-239881 only function as courtesy lamps, and are simply devices that enhance the appearance from the external surface side of the lens and devices that attempt to improve the visibility of a step part. The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-2280 has only a function to make following cars aware that the door is open, and does not have an adequate function as a courtesy lamp. Furthermore, even if these apparatuses are combined, it would merely result in a device in which the courtesy lamp or LED is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-291722 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-2280 is attached to the front door in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002 -2280.